Bad Dragon
by femdaddydragon
Summary: This is a very, VERY NSFW smut fic of BEE'S SCHNEES. Bumbleby do the buzz, Weiss watches on Skype call. Super kinky. You've been warned. ALSO this is my first fic ever so. Also this isn't futa, but does have bad dragon toys involved so be warned.
1. The Bee's fucking Schnees

First off, I do not own these characters. The characters belong to Rooster Teeth and RWBY. Disclaimer, etc. They are not mine.

This is a very, VERY  NSFW Bee's Schnees (Blake/Yang/Weiss) fanfiction. I'm talking about super kinky. Rough sex, cumplay, dirty talk, Weiss being a voyeur, daddy kink (yeah they totally call Yang "Daddy Dragon"), toys- including a dildo based off this bad - dragon products/nova (no spaces)

You've been thoroughly warned, enter at your own risk.

Also sorry for this trash pit of total filthy sin, pls dont kinkshame me Ruby like you did Blake in CRWBY!

(*/ω＼*)

Now revised! Peer edited by my S-senpai Valkurion (ﾉ)´∀｀(ヾ)

* * *

Sure, maybe she should've consulted her girlfriends before making the purchase but damn, it just looked so cool.

Yang sat on Blake's bed in the half-lit dorm room, enjoying her new arrival; she had ordered a special dildo for their strap-on, being thoroughly inspired by the meaning of her own name, 'little sun dragon' she had found a website specializing in dragon-esque toys and without a second thought had one delivered to the dorm, paid for by her very lovely Schnee's personal credit card. Her heiress girlfriend could afford the best for pleasurable lengths.

"I'm sure Weiss won't be too angry...hopefully" Yang murmured to herself into the empty air of the vacant dorm room.

Ruby had gone as extra help for Team JNPR on one of their latest missions, Weiss had gone to visit her family in Atlas for a few weeks, while the blond's onyx haired faunus had gone to visit the library then hang out with Coco and Velvet for a time before returning. So Yang took the opportunity to familiarize herself with her new toy, all of the alluring features and dimensions that made her look well hung.

Just as she loved it.

Yang reached out, gently dragging the tip of her index finger down the semi-pointed head, over the ridges covering the beautiful shaft, and finally stopping at the larger knot near the bottom of the bulge.

"Damn, I'm so.. hung.." Yang whispered in awe.

The buxom blonde wouldn't admit it but she maybe had somewhat of a size kink when it came to strapping on for either of her black or white haired girlfriends. Yang Xiao Long always had to have the largest cock. She loved the thought of herself being 'well-endowed' so to speak. Although she couldn't imagine what it'd feel like actually being inside Blake or Weiss, if they were even interested in trying the new toy.

The blond wrapped a hand around the shaft, gently stroking it; her left hand holding a syringe-like object with a tube connected to the new fake appendage.

"Might as well test if its fully functioning..." she slyly remarked with a raised eyebrow and started to rub the toy with a little more confidence, then pressed down a tad on the syringe. Semi-clear white liquid spewed from the head of the toy much to the sun dragon's joy and pleasure, landing on her alluring thighs.

"Oh dust.." Yang's breath hitched at the sight of the faux cum and the feeling of it on her thighs, "it's so big and I can cum. Fuck I cannot wait to use this properly."

She reached down again, stroking the toy, using the fake cum as lube. As she was starting to get really into it, the flawless and gorgeous faunus cleared her throat from by the door, getting Yang's immediate attention.

"Blake!...uhm...I can explain?" The sun dragon offered, hand frozen in place, still in shock from Blake's stealthy ambush. Yang was half embarrassed that her girlfriend had literally caught her with her pants down her legs and her glorious cock on show, but also pleased that Blake had found her exactly like that.

"Yeah, you were masturbating? I've been here for like seven minutes" Blake half-chuckled, mischief in her eyes.

"Well, at least it wasn't Ruby walking in on me" Yang huffed, turning away in embarrassment. Blake's eyes darkened slightly and began to study the large appendage between Yang's legs. The size of the coloured and bulbous length was practically calling to her, drawing her attention and giving her promises of orgasms already.

"Weiss is gonna kill me when she finds out I bought this with the card her father gave her." Yang stood straight, feeling ashamed, preparing to unstrap the toy.

Blake was immediately behind her, turning Yang around to face her, pushing her body flush against her.

"Does Daddy Dragon wanna play?" The deviant faunus purred into her voluptuous girlfriend's neck, taking a little lap with her kitten tongue before biting down and sucking the skin; her ears twitching and tickling just under Yang's chin. She trailed her hand slowly from Yang's collarbone and over her nipple, then down her ripped abs and finally stroking the unusual shaft still slick with fake cum from Yang's test. The texture made her folds tingle between her legs.

Yang whimpered, completely and uselessly turned on by Blake's equal eagerness to try out the new strap-on. The feline smirked at dragon, staring directly into her lilac eyes. "What's the matter daddy? Cat got your tongue?"

Blake crashed her lips into Yang's, pushing her back while her own tongue explored the dragon's experienced and excitable mouth. Yang's legs hit the bed and the faunus pushed her down to sit on the edge. "I am going to have to Skype Weiss though. You know that right?" Blake purred.

Before Yang could gather her thoughts to protest, Blake had already crossed the room to the desk, opened her laptop, and pressed the call button for the frost queen, and within seconds, Weiss had answered, greeted with a perfect view of Yang blushing like a tomato, cursing under her breath, and sitting on the bed with the unique and rather sizable toy dangling between her legs.

"Yang...what in the name of dust is THAT!?" Weiss stuttered, blushing furiously, being her typical tsundere self. Yang covered her face, sputtering indignantly. The stone cold and beautiful heiress could make out something along the lines of "Imsosososorry" and "Idunnojustthoughtit'dbefun" and "pleaseforgivemeWeissohmydust."

Blake, now stepping into Weiss' view, finally came to Yang's rescue.

"Yang got us a surprise.." The faunus enthusiastically informed her snow white girlfriend as she narrowed her eyes at Weiss while removing her own shirt, her stare predatory causing the receiving heiress to shiver with anticipation for the onyx haired girl's luscious breasts, "and I'm going to give you a little.. Demonstration, Weiss darling." Blake finished as her bra hit the floor too. Breaking her eye contact with Weiss, Blake sank to her knees in front of Yang, gently pulling the sun dragon's hands from covering her face. The yellow eyed beauty took a kitten lick at the tip of the toy, and moaned low.

"You taste so good baby" Blake grinned at the sharp inhale Weiss made from the computer and Yang's breath hitching above her. The taste of the remaining faux cum did taste nice to Blake's lips. And she wanted more and more.

The dragon's semblance flared up with how turned on she was, a warm atmosphere encasing them both as the faunus' lips encompassed the cock. Blake made a show of staring into Yang's eyes as she ran her tongue from the base to the head, collecting the leftover cum, and swallowing it flawlessly, making Yang completely drip at how her girlfriend was looking with her mouth full and then not.

Blake grabbed Yang's hand, placing the fake cum switch into it and closing it, "press it whenever you're cumming, I want it to feel like it's really a part of you my love" she husked before running her tongue in a circle around the head, then gently taking the gorgeous cock into her mouth.

"Oh dust, kitten.." Yang whimpered as her hands gripped the bedsheets hard enough to tear through the cotton fibers.

Blake took the cock deeper, three quarters of the way into her mouth, staying for a minute before releasing it from her mouth entirely, a string of saliva connected from her plump lips to the tip of the length. She licked her lips, eyes once again meeting Yang's.

"Please Blake... please" Yang pleaded, sparks starting to dance off of the fiery blonde's hair.

"Please what Yang? Tell me what you want baby." Another teasing swipe of Blake's cat-like tongue against the tip of the toy.

"Please," the blond pleaded, "just fucking blow me, please" Yang raggedly begged, moaning loudly as Blake slid two fingers into her wet folds while making a show of bobbing her head up and down her new welcome addition.

One of Yang's hands stilled a vice grip on the bedsheet, she moved the other petting lightly at Blake's head as she worked her skilled mouth around the beautiful and sublime shaft. Yang started to scratch behind the cat faunus ears causing a low, constant rumble from Blake.

Fuck, Yang simply adored it when Blake purred, feeling herself coming closer to the edge, Yang tried to control her hips from bucking into Blake's mouth.

Blake, however, wanted to reward her buxom blond for the ear scratching, and so she started to fit more of the fake cock down her throat, ears flattening against her head in the strain until she'd taken all of the blonde's new dragon dick down her throat, including the knot. Yang let out a ravenous moan, too far gone to be as in control as she once was, weaving her hand through Blake's hair and pushing her down onto the cock while bucking her own hips upward. Blake gagged a little, she had expected this, fuck, she wanted this, to choke on Yang's powerful dragon cock; craved for Yang to lose control and just enjoy herself.

All too often Yang would prioritize others before herself, and this trait most certainly carried into her sex life. Only ever doing exactly what was planned or wanted by others. Yang was not a selfish lover in any sense. Blake had noticed early on into their relationship, before Weiss' addition, and did everything to help change it. She was thrilled Yang had bought a new sex toy and was going to present it to them, a kink of her own to share, something that she'd wanted herself and hoped her girlfriends would approve. Blake mentally scoffed, like they ever wouldn't approve; Yang would do anything for them and they knew that.

So as Blake was deep throating Yang's new present, while the gorgeous dragon gently fucked her throat, she'd honestly never felt as loved. Yang trusted her enough to let herself go and surrender to her needs and the pleasure Blake could give her. Daddy Dragon opened up to what she wanted to do, even if it was sexually deviant.

The blowing faunus let out a low moan around Yang's shaft. She looked up, seeing how completely lost in ecstasy the blond with the delicious cock was, small sparks emitting from the corners of her mouth as she panted, her eyes lidded and staring directly down at Blake's bobbing head, swollen lips engulfing her new beast.

Blake happily continued to deep throat the bucking brawler, still pushing her fingers mercilessly into the blondes soaked cunt. "Blake..b-blake..fuck..Im gonna..Im gonna cum soon," Yang moaned, saying Blake's name like a chant. She took Yang's entire nine inches down to the base one final time, cock filling her throat, curling her fingers into Yang's g-spot until finally, and gloriously, the golden dragon broke her seal, and spilled her load of delicious cum into the back of Blake's tantalising mouth.

Yang came hard, remembering to press down on the button in her hand lightly, releasing a moderate amount of cum into Blake's throat. She watched her handiwork as her artificial load filled her girlfriend's mouth, literally burning with desire as her hair emitted small whiffs of flames, Blake's throat gulping around her cock. The faunus smiled with her luscious lips still around the head of her dragon's cock, and swallowed all of her cum, and it was one of the hottest things Yang had ever witnessed.

A heated moan came from behind Blake, Yang looked up and made eye contact with her other girlfriend behind the computer screen. Weiss was clearly flushed with one hand up her shirt gently twisting and teasing her nipples, other hand clasped over her mouth, biting back her needy moans.

"Mmm looks like our ice princess hasn't finished yet" rasped Yang teasingly. Blake briefly glanced over her shoulder making eye contact with Weiss, eyes shining like a cat's in the dimly lit room.

Blake held her gaze "it's heiress actually," as she removed the rest of her clothing in a slight strip tease for both her girlfriends, then she stood up and shoved Yang onto her back "now lay down, we're not finished...I wanna ride the dragon" Weiss swore she'd never seen Yang scramble so quick or so obediently.

As soon as Yang was situated, Blake straddled her hips, her wetness resting on the fake cock deciding to tease a bit more before taking it all inside herself, with an uncontrollable lust. She started a slow grind of her hips against it, her wetness mixing with the leftover cum and saliva. Blake reached down, inserting two fingers into herself and pulling them back out, fingers completely soaked from her sweet juices that had come from her erotic slurping and lavish tongue dance she had given to her dragon's cock.

She held out her hand toward the computer screen. "See Weiss? See how much I want Daddy Dragon's cock in me?"

Weiss could see how Blake's fingers glistened in the semi-lit room. "Oh fucking dust yes" the heiress sighed in pleasure. Yang loved to hear Weiss curse, it caused her hips to jolt a bit under Blake making a few of the shaft's ridges grind against her throbbing clit. The faunus let out a rather content moan at the contact and traced her wet fingers over Yang's lips, coating them in her own juices before seductively licking her own fingers clean and kissing the dominant, however now submissive dragon deeply. She could taste herself on Yang's lips, making her grind all the faster against Yang.

"Please Blake, I wanna know what it feels like inside you, please."

The faunus always purred, loving when Yang begged for a good fucking. "Mmm I might just tame this dragon for my own Weiss."

Weiss scoffed immediately "no chance, she's ours".

The onyx haired belle lifted up resting the tip of the dragon's cock against her entrance, her palms flat against Yang's stomach, pinning her down, keeping her under control.

With a gasp, Blake lowered herself until the head disappeared inside her soaking pussy. The dragon dildo was larger than any toy they'd used before and Blake could already tell it was going to stretch her like heaven, completely filling her inner folds, but the orgasm and cascading pleasure would be far worth it.

"Hngg- Blake fuck- you're so beautiful, you're so good, you're doing so great baby I know you can take in all of me."

The praise made Blake hump her hips closer to Yang's, taking another few inches inside herself. One more roll of her hips and the dragon cock was in her all the way up to the knot. Blake let out a loud, wanton moan, reverberating off the walls of the dorm and intentionally looked into Yang's eyes, arching her back. "Daddy, oh fuck you're so big today".

That did it, Yang's eyes turned blood red, she sat up, watching Weiss on the screen, she attached her lips to the side of Blake's neck kissing and sucking upwards towards her ear, and whispered.

"Blakey, my dragon cock is filling you bigger than anything you've had before," Yang nipped at kitten's earlobe, "mmm you're taking it like such a good little kitten." Blake grabbed a handful of Yang's hair as she rolled her hips, Yang's hands grabbing Blake's ass to help slam her down on her dragon cock. The frenzied faunus was rutting into Yang now, rhythm nearly lost as the blond dragon lightly bit her right nipple, then soothed it with her tongue.

"Blake I'm so close already..." Yang whined needily.

Blake moaned. "Mmm not yet I want you to knot me Daddy" as she slowed her rolling hips.

Yang exhaled smoke, desperately trying to keep herself under control. Her gorgeous partner started slowly sinking onto the knot, ears pressed against her head in concentration, soft mews of slight pain mixed with the immense pleasure, the whole time Yang coaxing her into taking it, rubbing Blake's thighs gently while whispering her praise. "Shhhh, it's okay baby, you can do it, you can take my knot, you're such a good girl, almost there."

Blake took the knot the rest of the way, nearly screaming in pleasure as she felt the pressure against her, the faunus' tight walls squeezing the massive dragon dick, her forehead coming to a rest against Yang's.

"Yang..." Blake said panting "I..I love you so much."

"I love you too Blake...so much, so fucking much" came Yang's immediate reply.

Both girls grabbed a fist full of hair, kissing each other in frenzied passion. Blake started rocking her hips, the knot of Yang's dragon cock still in her, keeping Yang buried to the hilt inside her. Blake rode Yang harder, faster with the help of the stronger brawler grip slamming her hips into her own. Blake's head leaned back, panting and moaning into the air as she desperately rode Yang; the blond's red eyed gaze alternating being transfixed on Blake's hips grinding into hers and watching her face contort with the utmost pleasure.

"Y-Yang! I'm so close f-fuck! Right there it's s-so good!"

"Me too Blake mmmf I'm gonna cum.. I'm cumming- oh dust, BLAKE!" Yang grabbed Blake's hips and slammed them down onto her shaft one last time before pressing the button and releasing load after load of cum up into Blake as she came herself.

Blake came the minute she felt Yang's warm cum burst into her, settling in her, shooting into her womb, trapped there by the knot at the base. "YANG!" Blake threw her head back, eyes rolling back, smiling satisfactory at being filled to the absolute brim with Yang's cum, riding out her orgasm gently rocking into the brawler who was now lovingly stroking her back as the last of her cum shot into Blake, each roll of her hips making a small bit of it seep out from her still knotted cunt. There was just so much filling her, she was filled by Yang, drowning in Yang. And Blake was more than enjoying it all.

Blake slowed to a stop, Yang tenderly helping her lift off of the dragon cock carefully. An abundance of cum dripped from Blake's empty cunt and onto Yang's utterly ripped abdomen. Yang gently swiped her thumb between Blake's vaginal lips, gathering a dollop of their mixed cum. She ran the thumb over Blake's lower lip covering it with a thick layer of cum before Blake sucked her thumb into her mouth and nibbled, "we taste so good together baby" rasped Blake. "Lemme get a taste" Yang said as she leaned in running her tongue across Blake's bottom lip she coated with cum before nibbling on it making Blake purr.

Weiss thought she'd never see a more attractive sight. She slowly drifted one of the hands inside her shirt down her flat stomach and into the waistband of her shorts. She felt how soaking wet she became just watching her two girlfriends fuck so passionately. Lightly grazing her clit, she moaned out loud. Loud enough where both Blake and Yang heard. Still red eyes and shining golden eyes both snapped towards the source of the moan. Both saw Weiss, leaned against her headboard, laptop sitting on the bed, pants unzipped, hand down them rubbing herself vigorously, desperately biting onto her free hand in attempt to stifle her moans.

She was so hot for the faunus and the sun dragon. But it wasn't enough, Yang usually took her in the dirtiest of ways. She'd been spoiled and was now cursing the distance. Removing her soaked hand from her pants, she reached for the drawer beside her, grabbing her custom made silver Schnee bullet vibe. Pressing it against her clit, she let out a lusty sigh. Now she needed more to get herself off. "D-daddy dragon" Weiss moaned wantonly, head thrown back, eyes slammed shut, hearing Yang's pleased growl at the use of her pet name from Weiss, "please please I want to cum too. Fuck her rough, fuck her hard, fuck her how I want to be fucked."

Yang exhaled pure smoke, red eyes held a renewed fire. Lifting Blake up off the bed she stood up and immediately positioned Blake bent over the desk, right in front of the laptop. The perfect view for Weiss to see a close up of the action. Slipping the vibe inside her and bucking her hips she commanded "now make her scream Yang, I want to hear your name still bouncing off those walls when I get back. Make me hear her screams all the way over here in Atlas."

Yang immediately drove her dragon cock back into Blake from behind, all the way up to the knot. Yang wasted no time in setting a slightly fast but very hard pace, smoke billowing from her nostrils and mouth with every thrust, with every exerted exhale. Blake was sobbing in pleasure, a non-stop gospel of moans. Yang started to push the knot in again, "fuck take my dragon cock kitty cat, you're so fucking tight" Blake, unable to form much thought, "oh god, oh dust Yang, fuck me, you're so h-huge so deep oh god, the fucking ridges, oh my god."

Yang, finally knotted again inside of Blake, pulls both of Blake's arms behind her back and holds them there, using it as leverage to fuck her better, harder, deeper. Yang's other hand grabs a fistful of Blakes hair, yanking her face up off the desk so Weiss could see her absolute bliss of being fucked so rough by the blonde "brute" as she lovingly called her. Blake's mouth wide open, constantly spewing moans, hair messily cascading over her face as each thrust of Yang's hips sends her and the desk creaking forward.

"God,Yang h-harder, MATE ME!" Weiss had never heard Blake speak those words out of heat. Her walls clenched around the Schnee vibe inside her. "Fuck her like the good little pussy she is" Weiss said devilishly, knowing that Blake's drop of mating meant she was way too far gone and likely in the mood for some verbal domination. Blake's raunchy moan confirmed Weiss' suspicions. "Yang- pleeease" Blake pleaded, Yang completely stopped, hilted fully inside Blake, knot and all.

"Yang.. please.." Blake sobbed.

"Please what, Blakey?" Yang teased.

"Fucking cum inside me daddy, mark me, fuck me, mate me please oh god Yang please just let me cum" she groaned as she desperately tried humping back into Yang for friction. Yang stayed completely still, smoke still pouring from her nose and mouth, the little sun dragon too heated to worry about controlling her semblance. Her red eyes made contact with Weiss' icy blue stare. Weiss' camera was becoming cloudy with her own frosty breath, a telltale sign she was almost at her limit. Fingers rubbing her clit with the Schnee bullet vibe still deep inside hitting her g-spot, Weiss shivered "Cum inside of her like the animal she is, daddy dragon" she said in a low, dangerous tone.

Yang drew the dragon cock out of Blake at a overly teasingly slow pace, feeling how the cat faunus' walls were desperately gripping onto the ridges, wanting to forever be filled by Yang. Once all but the tip was out, she rammed back inside of Blake hard and fast, all the way past the knot and to the hilt. She quickly built back a quick, hard pace again, slamming to the base each hit, Blake screaming in ecstasy.

Yang bent over Blake, full breasts pressed against the faunus' back, "I'm cumming inside you, take my cum" she panted as she pushed to the base as fast as she could while simultaneously biting into the back of Blake's neck, effectively mating and marking her. She released her cum into Blake, who could only cry out repeatedly in pleasure, walls clenching in a vice grip around Yang's fake dragon cock. The cum going even a bit deeper due to the position. She felt all of it, warm rushing into her filling her up. Cumming and moaning she ran her nails down the desk leaving scratches in its wake, deep grooves in the polished oak. The feeling of Yang biting into her neck, how Yang knew to mate her, was sublime. The knot in her making it all the more pleasurable as ounces of cum flowed into her, some escaping and dripping past the knot.

"Fuck ooh dust YES" they heard as Weiss, too, came. A light frost gathering around the edge of the camera from Weiss' heavy breaths. "Oh god Yang, Blake...you have got to let me be bottom next time." She sighed, watching as Yang hugged Blake from behind, softly kissing her back and delivering aftercare as she gently pulled out of Blake, earning the faunus' whine of protest. Weiss watched as the cum leaked from Blake's entrance onto the carpet below. "Oh my...that's a lot of cum..."  
"Feels so fucking fantastic" Blake sleepily murmured as she let herself be carried bridal style and laid down on the bed by the strong, muscular arms of her brawler.

"So where'd you guys even get that thing?" Yang whirled around quickly while Blake's tired eyes snapped open, avoiding looking at Weiss, both absolutely looking like the cat that ate the canary. "...Yang..." "We love you Weiss! Can't wait to surprise you when you get home!" And with a wink from Yang, the screen went black.


	2. Yang's Punishment

A new chapter, inspired by all the lovely reviews and follows/favorites! Thank you all so much! I hope you continue to have interest in my stories.

Once again, the lovely valkurion has helped edit :)

Also, **look forward to a chapter three** where Weiss gets her payment. ;)

Thank you lovely reviewers, you have inspired me!3

* * *

After the Skype call two nights ago, Weiss could not wait to get back to Beacon and her two girlfriends.

However, she wasn't coming back without a plan of her own. In fact, after watching Yang and Blake's performance, she had done some extensive searching online for herself. Using the order confirmation from her own credit card that Yang had ordered her surprise with, she managed to track down the very same website the brawler had viewed.

Weiss deemed no amount of money was greater than punishing Yang, in the most pleasurable of ways, for her hasty yet still well received purchase. So she promptly purchased two strap-ons of her own. One for Blake, dubbed 'Kipper', a solid black feline-esque cock with a nice size knot at the base. And one for herself, 'Echo the Snowstrider', a name most fitting for the wearer. The toy was solid white and rather large, having purchased the second largest size offered at almost eight inches of useable length.

It was glorious to the heiress's ice blue eyes; the curve of the shaft and the little ridges along it's sublime looking length. It was the smooth and curved over head with the little nub for added feeling when inside. There was a ring near the bulging base, that would expectedly make whoever was on the receiving end of the beautiful cock cry out.

The snowy heiress could not wait to fuck her dragon with 'Echo.'

Weiss was now on her way back to the dorm, a day earlier than expected, with a surprise of her own. Not only was it the items in the bag she was carrying but also in her current outfit. The younger Schnee sister had asked to borrow one of Winter's spare uniforms; she wanted to return to Beacon as her fully dominant self for Yang's punishment.

She had even put her hair up into a bun like elder sister's, fully embracing her dominate role. The gloves of the uniform felt almost empowering; she couldn't wait to tower over Yang Xaio Long. The whole ensemble made the younger sister look and feel a lot like her more powerful and dominant sibling, and Weiss was certain it would elicit a rather particular response from her sun dragon.

Reaching the door, she forcefully opened it, startling the inhabitants within the dorm.

Blake had been propped up against her headboard reading while the other hand stroked through the hair of the sun dragon who was positioned between her legs reclining against her.

As soon as Weiss breached the silent room, she snapped the door shut behind her, glyphing it locked with a small and rapid flick her wrist and spark of her semblance. Yang stammered to her feet, only to be shoved down on the floor and onto her ass by a rather stern looking Weiss. Before Blake could question anything, the dominant heiress motioned two fingers in her direction, effectively glyphing the faunus to the bed and her mouth shut. Her eyes, however, never left Yang's.

"You" Weiss saucily hissed, narrowing her eyes at her. The fiery blonde gulped, she knew she was in for some very euphoric payback. The cold dominatrix pressed the tip of her boot against Yang's chest, forcing her to lay flat on the ground, her foot remaining, pinning the brawler to the floor with a moderate pressure.

Yang took the new angle as an opportunity to examine Weiss' new outfit.

The younger heiress looked stunning in her older sister's elegant military uniform, her hair in a classy, commanding bun, bangs attempting to cover her unscarred eye; it only made her all the more gorgeous. Yang let her eyes trail up the sexy, polished, thigh high boots. Her breath hitched as her eyes landed on the massive bulge in between Weiss' legs.

 _The bulge_.

The ice queen must have been packing some rather large heat beneath her pants. Yang licked her lips, mouth suddenly dry in anticipation.

Weiss dug her heel into the brawler's sternum all the more, the pain causing her to cry out, nipples beginning to harden under her thin tank top. Her semblance was a beautiful thing and in the bedroom, she could take pain and transfer it into a heightened sense of pleasure. The dragon's body was all the more thankful for it, it made her entrance wetter and her nipples harder. Yang would suddenly give anything to have Blake's lips and tongue over one of them, sending out sparks into her chest.

Weiss unsheathed her companion rapier, Myrtenaster, quickly whipping it into a stop in front of Yang, the tip of the steel only an inch away from the tip of her nose.

"You know what you've done wrong darling, and you know that you must be punished" Weiss murmured in a low dangerous tone. Yang's eyes reddened in defiance. "Nuh-uh my little brute," Weiss tisked in a teasing tone, "this is not something you can fight" she grinned predatorily. "Now..lick my boot."

A small puff of smoke escaped the dragon's lips, she couldn't hide the fact that this treatment from the newly dominant heiress was turning her on greatly. The sun dragon gently grasped the booted leg pinning her down, bringing it to her face before pressing her tongue against the leather at Weiss's ankle and dragging it all the way up to the knee, leaving a shiny path of saliva in her wake. She took a few teasing kitten licks at the heel before running her tongue around it and taking it into her mouth. Weiss' eyes darkened. Yang mimiced a blow job to the heiress' heel before releasing the heel from her mouth with a pop.

"Good girl," Weiss praised, "but I want more."

She yanked one of Yang's hands into her own, forcing her to feel the bulge in her pants that awaited the blonde.

"Do you feel that? It's all for you, eight inches of thick hard Schnee cock, filling you, drilling into you" Weiss growled dangerously. It felt huge in the brawlers hand, as Weiss forced her to stroke the bulge. "Yang Xaio Long I am going to fuck you so good you won't be able to stand for a week". Yang whimpered, she felt her shorts sticking to herself from her arousal.

In the space of a few seconds, only Weiss's powerful voice and the texture of her cock underneath her garments to blame, Yang had gone from slightly aroused to purely dripping before her girlfriend. Blake was just turned on just as much, squirming on the bed.

"Blake, bind her hands above her head" Weiss commanded as she freed the faunus from her glyph bindings. The feline grabbed Gambol Shroud and rushed to tie the ribbon around Yang's hands and then to the leg of the desk, efficiently binding her arms above her head on the floor.

Weiss ran the thin blade of Myrtenaster over the sun dragon's lips, then trailing between her breasts, the cold steel causing shivers as it touched her overheated skin. Weiss circled the tip of her sword around the hardened nipples outlined in the thin tank top. She continued trailing her sword down, across the dip of Yang's belly button, finally to her crotch. She pressed the tip dangerously against the thinly clothed clit, causing the brawler to gasp loudly.

"Fuck."

The proud heiress finally took a little pity on the heated woman beneath her. Slashing upwards with her sword once, she flawlessly made a perfect cut in Yang's tank top, the two halves of fabric falling open and exposing the dragon's glorious breasts and stomach.

Weiss pressed her sword at the top of the brawlers abs, breaking the skin gently and watching as a droplet of blood rose and trickled down the spasming abs. Then the dominant ice queen slowly cut downwards, making just a shallow enough cut on the dragon's stomach to draw blood and fuel her semblance. Yang moaned, the slight pain causing her clit to throb all the more wanting.

At the dragon's heated squirming and begging for pleasure, Weiss sheathed Myrtenaster and stood, placing it onto the desk.

"Blake," the obedient faunus who'd been patiently waiting on her bed, immediately perked up.

"Yes ma'am?" She responded promptly, taking her submissive role before the powerful Schnee. It felt empowering, to be in command of the usually dominant dragon and the interchangeable faunus. Weiss adored her rush.

"Come undress me" the heiress ordered with a smirk.

Blake stood, crossing the room to where Weiss was standing in perfect view of the sun dragon. "Kneel" the icey dominant demanded. Blake kneeled, scooting closer to her flawless commander, resting her cheek against the cold thigh. She pressed her ears back against her head, giving her girlfriend her best kitten-eyes; looking innocent but ready to serve.

Weiss herself slowly unbuttoned her top layers, pulling them off one by one; all except for her exquisite white bra, lined with a silver lace. She began stroking through Blake's hair as if she were petting her, causing the faunus to nuzzle her nose closer to the ice queen's inner thigh. "Mmm good pet," Weiss lustily sighed, "now remove my boots first."

The obedient faunus hardly needed to be told twice, she ran her hand up the sculpted legs of her heiress, reaching mid thigh and unfastened both boots. Slowly she slid the heeled boots from the ice queen's toned legs.

"Now" soft lips and ice blue eyes began as she unsnapped her bra, sliding it from her shoulders, "take off my pants, pet."

Blake ran her palms flat over the top of the heiress's clothed thighs. She couldn't resist temptation and cupped the bulging erection in the frost queen's pants, letting out a low rumbling purr at the size of it in her hands. Weiss still petting her with approval.

There was no way the onyx haired servant could be certain if her girlfriend's cock felt the same in her hands as if did in Yang's, but there was no doubt about it, 'Echo' felt completely sublime and filling. It was one of the most exquisite of bulges Blake had felt, so she knew it was larger than any other strap-on the poly couple owned.

She gripped the belt buckle, popping it open along with the button of Weiss's slacks. She leaned in between her heiress's legs, taking the zipper in between her teeth and unzipping Weiss's pants with her experienced mouth. She pulled both the heiress's underwear and pants off in one tug, freeing the massive cock, springing for attention. Weiss pulled Blake up by tugging on her hair, demanding her to undress. The faunus obeyed and quickly shed her clothing.

Weiss, ducking down to the neglected and bound brawler, licked up her abs with the shallowly bleeding cut, the taste of copper filling her mouth. The blood smeared a little on her chin, a beautiful contrast to her naturally pale and white skin. She continued teasing her tongue and teeth up Yang's neck finally meeting her mouth with a searing kiss. The blonde tasted her own blood on the icey woman's lips, causing her hips to buck once before Weiss pulled away.

Yang wanted more. She wanted to either fuck or be fucked. Or both.

She repositioned herself at Yang's head, commanding Blake to straddle the blonde's rock hard abs while facing the dominant girlfriend. "We get off first, then you... _if_ you can follow orders," Weiss sneered seductively. She gripping the beautiful cock in her hand, moving so her knees were on either side of the bound girl's head. Yang craned her neck in attempt to get a taste of Weiss's dripping pussy. " _Behave_ ," the ice queen snapped, keeping herself out of reach.

The dragon quickly got the picture as Weiss lowered herself; the brawler eagerly beginning to lick the ice queens folds beneath the strap on. Weiss grinded against her girlfriend's talented mouth as she stroked her own shaft for show, staring deeply into Blake's eyes.

The cat faunus began grinding her own wetness against Yang's torso. Her clit passing over the ridges of the hardened muscles, juices smearing against the twitching abs. They mixed with the remnants of the blonde's blood, causing a glistening, sexy red tint on Yang's chiseled stomach. Blake teased her nipples as she desperately rode her girlfriend for friction on her clit, grinding unrhythmically in her heat.

It was brilliant for all three.

Weiss was on cloud nine at the feeling of her hotheaded girlfriend's tongue; it had been over a week since she had been touched by either of her girlfriends and she had been going through withdrawals. She swore the blonde must have actually had some dragon heritage because her tongue was so skilled and managed to go so deep, it was the most euphoric and erratic pleasure Weiss had had the luxury of feeling deep in her pussy. The dragon repeatedly hit a very sensitive spot inside her, making her quickly approach her orgasm. She stroked her fake cock with more vigor.

Weiss came, Yang's tongue curling and lapping up the juices from her cunt. The ice queen released the cum from the strap-on,covering the sun dragon's breasts and stomach. Then she aimed at the still grinding faunus, shooting her cum on Blake's breasts as well, watching as it dripped off her nipples and down to her stomach. The mildly satisfied heiress removed herself from the brawler's face, finishing pumping the rest of her cum onto Blake's grinding folds, catapulting the faunus into animalistic orgasm as she desperately moaned while riding out her pleasure against her fiery girlfriend's tight abdominal muscles.

The faunus slowed her rocking hips, running her hand through the liquid concoction on Yang's sculpted abs. Blakes juices, Weiss' fake cum, and a small amount of Yang's blood made a pink glaze upon the brawler. And knowing that her release was in the mix, made Blake's breath hitch as she edged out a few last grinds, not wanting to stop.

She gathered some on her hand, bringing it to her face and stared at the smoking dragon, slowly and seductively licking the cum and blood mixture from her hands like a cat bathing. Ears twitching, she ran her tongue between each of her fingers, gathering every last drop, purring and swallowing it all in a fluid motion. Her smokey yellow cat eyes stirred the most primal of instincts in the restrained dragon. Blake sucked her middle finger into her mouth, cleaning it off before releasing it with a pop, in a perfect 'fuck you' gesture to Yang.

Rubbing her pleasure in all the more, she winked at the smoldering dragon, chuckling low.

Dismounting the blonde, sliding her way down until she was level with the waistband of the dragon's shorts, Blake quickly slid them off, leaving the blonde in her black underwear with golden lace trim. The cat could see and smell Yang's arousal and took a lick at the wet spot on her underwear, causing the brawler's hips to buck with a throaty moan. In her signature move, Blake took the underwear between her teeth, pulling until they were down to Yang's knees then using her hands to remove them the rest of the way.

Weiss had gotten up to riffle through her bag. She passed the faunus her own strap on she bought for her.

"Put this on," she demanded and the feline immediately did so.

"On your knees Yang," Weiss sharply ordered. The submissive scrambled into a kneeling position as Weiss crossed the room, holding an open mouth gag and dragon tail butt plug. Blake, now kneeling behind Yang, gave the girl a shove, forcing her onto her hands as well.

" _Open wide_ " Weiss prompted her girlfriend, properly fastening the gag on the brawler's jaw, forcing her mouth to remain open in a glorious and adorable 'O' shape. The ice princess passed Blake the butt plug with the sunset colored dragon tail attached.

The faunus rubbed the plug against Yang's ample wetness, lubing the metal up nicely and priming it for a perfect fit with Yang's plump rear. Gently, she inserted the plug into the blonde's tight hole. She could feel her dragon's thighs tighten, getting used to the stretch, and it was brilliantly pleasant, earning another euphoric moan from the restrained blond. After taking it in fully, the blonde groaned at the mix of pain and pleasure.

Blake was greeted to the glorious sight of her literal sun dragon, sunset scaled tail springing from her round and gorgeous ass. The faunus growled as her eyes became slits, a feral instinct screaming for her to take Yang, but she didn't dare move without the ice princess's command.

Despite all the fun and pleasure they were all treating each other to, Weiss was still fully in command of the dragon and the feline.

Weiss held the dragon's chin in her hand, forcing eye contact with her submissive girlfriend.

The sun dragon's eyes were red and ablaze with want. The fiery blonde breathed heavily, smoke occasionally exhaling from her nose, the usual tell when she was completely overwashed with sexual desire and need. She was surrounded by the two beautiful bodies of both her girlfriends.

Weiss took her white cock into her other hand, guiding it to the dragon's mouth and rubbing it against forced open lips. She breached Yang's open mouth with 'Echo', pushing it in until her girlfriend gagged on the large and curved appendage. Grabbing the golden hair, Weiss held her submissive girlfriend into place and forced the dragon to breath through her nose, her throat contracted repeatedly around the cock.

"You can fuck her now Blake" Weiss instructed the obedient faunus, with the brilliant cock most of the way down Yang's throat, getting wetter and wetter as she almost choked.

It was such an empowering and beautiful sight to the heiress. Seeing her usually dominant dragon practically gagging on the cock while the faunus behind was beginning to have her way with her.

Such power, such dominance, it made Weiss's pussy drip again.

With permission, Blake finally let loose, slipping the head of her own ridged and knotted cock inside Yang. She pushed in up to the knot in one strong thrust, sending the blonde forward and swallowing the heiress's cock deeper into her throat. Weiss had never seen her faunus so feral.

She encouraged the behavior, however.

"I want you to fuck her like you're mating her, make her scream around my cock," the snow haired dominatrix ordered her girlfriend. "Fuck her like she has no choice. Make her know that she is here to be fucked Blake. Let go completely and fuck her brains out….

I want to see her _steam_ again."

Blake howled, instantly digging her fingernails into Yang's back, making the sun dragon arch in ecstasy of the rough but extremely pleasurable treatment. Little droplets of blood swelled from the red lines made by Blake's claws. The faunus dipped down and lapped up every droplet as she kept pounding her sporadic and bulbous cock into Yang, the knot pressing hard against her folds with every slap of their hips.

The noise made them all wetter.

Weiss began moving her own hips, thrusting her long and luscious cock in and out of the brawler's mouth. Trails of smoke came from the sun dragon's nostrils and clouded the air as she had to breathe from her nose. The heiress pulled at Yang's golden and fiery hair, forcing her to take her cock deeper with every inward thrust making odd choking noises as she did; it was still utterly pleasurable. The brawler was a mess of gags and moans as she neared her limit.

Blake could feel the resistance as Yang's walls became tighter and tighter, making the toy put more pressure onto her clit causing her to be equally as close to orgasm.

"Fuck, take my knot. I'm gonna mate you and cum so hard inside you, Y-Yang," Blake snarled.

All control was lost, the dragon tail plug triggered something within the faunus to mate with her fiery girlfriend; to force her cock so far inside and release her cum to completely fill Yang, unable to come back out due to the knot of the shaft. Blake pushed, squeezing the knot inside of the prone dragon. It made her scream in pleasure, muffled by the big Schnee cock occupying her throat. Yang constantly gagged between moans now, wanting desperately to cum.

Blake let out a sound between a scream and a purr, Yang's only warning before she felt the faunus' teeth break the skin on the back of her neck and thick, gooey cum pumped inside her. Blake's hips met the brawler's perky backside; she was completely hilted, yet the faunus still attempted to push further inside of Yang. She completely plowed into her, forcing all the cum she had into Yang's already filling cunt.

Yang came gloriously and abundantly at the feeling of pain from the mating mark and the sheer volume of the cum being desperately flooded into her. So much shot inside her it made her walls slick and her belly warm as it pooled inside of her, held in by the knot. The faunus had successfully simulated a, thankfully non-fertile, mating ritual with Yang.

The faunus still pumped her hips in short thrusts as she kept the dragon aroused and on the path to a second orgasm as Weiss sheathed her entire cock down Yang's throat, finally dumping her own load. The dragon choked as she felt the abundant bursts hit the back of her throat. She made an effort to swallow it all but with the amount and her choking, some spewed from the corners of her mouth.

Cum dripped from Yang's chin as her throat bobbed around Weiss's cock with effort in swallowing the Schnee's cum.

Weiss had a dominant smirk on her face as her dragon tried and failed to keep all of her load of cum inside her mouth and down her throat.

She held the brawler on her cock with a strong grip on her hair, and, when she was done, she pulled out and motioned for Blake to do the same. Both cocks pulled out with a thick string of cum attached, evidence of Yang's total fucking from the front and back. Her stomach and womb were full of her girlfriends cum. Her dragon tail was still on proud display.

"We're not done yet little sun dragon," Weiss teased as she removed the gag from Yang's mouth. Blake carried the blonde to the bed, sitting on the edge and positioning the brawler to straddle her. Blake slid her down onto her cock, easily slipping inside.

She had plenty of lube from their mating.

The dragon began to ride the faunus, feeling the need to cum once more already. She was too riled up and a mess of sexual tension. Weiss stepped behind Yang, stroking her cock with lube as she made eye contact with Blake over the blonde's shoulder. The beautiful feline laid back, hugging her arms around the brawler so she would bend with her, the feline cock still buried inside her.

The brawler felt the semi-cold tip of Weiss's cock touch her entrance that the faunus was still filling.

"Think your semblance can handle two at once?" Weiss asked, breaking her dom role to express concern for her well-loved girlfriend. What she had in mind was going to hurt, but it would be the best fucking Yang had ever taken.

"Oh dust yes! Please just give it to me ice queen I wanna feel the both of you filling me" Yang struggled to wantonly gasp out, her mind hazy with euphoria. Weiss began to push the head inside, joining with Blake's own cock. Yang's hair emitted sparks of flame as she used her semblance to convert the pain into mind numbing pleasure. Weiss fully hilted inside her, cock rubbing against Blake's inside the dragon's tight vaginal entrance.

Both thick members rubbed along the walls of Yang's still lubricated pussy, making her almost scream with ultimate lustful pleasure.

It was certainly the best fucking she'd ever experienced, and there was no way she could last longer than a few minutes if that. The feeling of her girlfriends around her was too much even with her exploding semblance and warm aura.

Yang whimpered. "Oh _fucking dust,_ I've never been this full," as she began grinding her hips to seek friction from the two cocks buried in her soaked cunt. Slowly, Blake and Weiss began alternating thrusts. The brawler started screaming expletives, "fuck! _both_ of you are stretching me so g-g-good oh god you're both so big."

There was no way the dominated and fucked dragon could hold on.

The ice queen spanked Yang hard on the ass, causing her to scream in delight. "You crave to be double fucked don't you my dirty little dragon?" Weiss teased as she periodically delivered slaps to the dragon's firm ass. Blake littered Yang's skin with hickeys, nails clawing at her back. Every time Weiss hilted, her hips met the tail still plugged into Yang's ass, pushing the toy in further. The triple penetration consuming the hothead with pleasure.

"I'm so close, just please keep going, harder, please" Yang pleaded.

Blake pushed her knot into Yang for second time that evening. Both girlfriends rammed to the base inside their dragon and released their cum at the same time deep inside her.

"Fuck!"

This pushed the submissive blonde over the edge. She had never been filled with as much cum, drowning and sticking to her insides with its heat and thickness. She let out a silent scream turning into a low reverberating moan as she chanted her two girlfriend's names. Her walls spasmed uncontrollably, belly swelling with the sheer volume of cum shooting inside her womb.

Blake could feel thick drops seeping out of her girlfriend, they dripped down the inside of her own thighs and onto her own folds. The heiress and faunus pulled out gently, cum gushing and spilling onto the bed from Yang's stretched entrance.

Blake leaned down and lapped it all up, swallowing it for herself. She sucked some of the cum from the dragon's dripping pussy, moving up to kiss the brawler and empty the cum into her mouth. Weiss took Blake's place on Yang's lips, swapping the cum between their mouths before each getting a portion for herself. They pulled away, each swallowing their own share.

After removing the toys, the monochrome girlfriends laid Yang down, cuddling up against the muscular and exhausted brawler. The ice princess finally warming up, tenderly wiping the cum and sweat from the dragon's face.

She stroked Yang's beautiful blonde hair, "I wasn't ever really mad you know."

"I know," the blonde smirked lazily, "just jealous" she teased.

"I was most certainly _not._ A Schnee does not get _jealous,_ a Schnee has class," the white haired girl huffed indignantly, arms crossed and eyes closing in defiance. "But…" she cracked one eye open, peaking at the brawler. "I do expect you to pay me back somehow…." she murmured, blushing furiously.

"Mmkay my lil Weiss cold tsundere," Yang replied sleepily, causing Weiss to level her with an annoyed glare. "But I will pay you back in the fullest plus interest, because I love my ice heiress." Weiss smiled genuinely, eyes losing their pseudo hostility. Weiss cuddled into Yang's muscular sides, massaging the blondes sore biceps. She gave her a peck on the nose, Yang giggling giddily.

"And I love you too kitty cat, you two are the only ones for me," Yang finished with a blissful smile as Blake finished gently cleaning off the brawlers abs and checking the small cuts that were already beginning to heal because of her aura. Blake grinned, giving Yang a loving kiss on the lips.

"And I love you too my little sun dragon." She moved down the bed, cleaning the rest of the brawler's body off before kneading the kinks out of the her overworked thighs and calves.

Working her way down to massaging her feet, she spoiled their sun dragon until she heard the light snores from her girlfriends. The sight making her heart gush, she decided to finally take her spot nestled into Yang's other side. She flattened her ears, nudging her head under the brawlers arm causing Yang to hug her into her side during her sleep.

Blakes loud content purring filled the room over their light snores, kneading her hands against Yang's side until drifting off into slumber.


End file.
